The Legend of the Hunger Games Book 1
by LinkLuigi123
Summary: What would happen if Link was Peeta's younger brother, and the threesome of Kat, Peeta, and Link were sent to the Hunger Games? Team Gale included with as minor romance as possible.
1. Katniss Plants

The Legend of the Hunger Games

Book 1 of 3- Chapter 1- Katniss

I don't own Zelda or The Hunger Games, otherwise this wouldn't exist.

…..

I woke up in a cold sweat. I had been dreaming about the 73rd Hunger Games, where a boy named Geoffrey Hilite had thrown his final opponent's corpse into a pit of mutts. I decided it was nothing to worry about even though it was Reaping Day and I had over 50 tessarae ballots in the reaping ball. Gale, my hunting partner, seemed to notice I was daydreaming and watched me trip over the log I store my bow in. The pile of mud I landed in knocked me back to my senses. Gale started to strike up a conversation in the midst of my fury. "Where's your little pointy-eared boyfriend?"he asked sarcastically. I punched him in the groin for his enthusiastic question.

I suppose I should tell you about Link, the baker's son.

….

One stormy night, I happened to be starving while my mother was in a undeniable sense of incurable depression. Me and Prim were dying of starvation, so when I passed by the baker's house Peeta, Link's older brother, told him to go burn 3 loaves of bread and give them to me. Peeta and Link both got a whipping from their jerk's hole of a mother, but it gave me and Prim confidence, and kept me from giving up, which made me the one who provided the food _and_ cook it, giving me a handful to do.

It's also how I met Gale, but I'll get into that later.

Because right now, I have to provide a meal for my family from the black market known only as the Hob.

My teenage shopping mall for luxury items I love.

….

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. A Link Between Consciousness

Link

I still don't own Zelda or THG. This would be written/typed/told/created/made/liked/hated by you guys then, and you'd get all the reviews. ;)

I should shut up and start changing point of views, right?

KATNISS,LINK,AND PEETA- Yeah you ****ing *****!

Me- SHEESH YOU KNUCLEHEADS ARE SO FRICKIN IMPATIENT I CAN KILL YOU ALL!

Them- oh. We'll shut up.

….

I had been clutching onto Big Brother's shirt since nine o' clock this morning. My birthday is always Reaping Day, unfortunately it was my first year I had to at least have 1 name in the big reaping ball. Me and Primrose Everdeen are both 12 as of this reaping, and we have supposedly "come of age" and are considered young adults. So instead of watching the reaping with the town drunk in his pigsty of a Victor's Village, when he has to leave before they call the names anyway, I'll be standing in the crowd as the lovely and forgotten commonly Effie Trinket, who is my favorite citizen of the Capitol, which supposedly used to be Washington, D.C in America, named after a random president of that heckhole.

…

The President took me away for "special training" and shots when I was young, and all I remember was the shots. It must have been to make me healthy as a little child, but when my parents call me Devin, what they would've named me as a woman, and is also my middle name, all I think of is this;

_Devin_

I always wonder why I have a strong feeling of happiness when the Games go on, and why I like to kill trees.

_Won't go to heaven_

I always have these lapses in judgment and try to attack people, and I don't know why.

_She's just another lost soul about to be mine, again_

Whenever I think of that, President Snow comes to mind immediately.

Well, it's 12:00, time for the reaping. I have my best suit on, so I look my Sunday best.

As I walk out the door, I remember I forgot my watch.

As I go back to my room, I suddenly feel tired.

Without warning, I collapse onto the floor, blacking out of the world.

I see a girl, and even though I've never seen her, I know her name and that we're good friends.

I call out to her.

_Zelda._

AN: Well, I knocked out two chapters in one day! I'm looking forward to uploading even more tomorrow, but not Sunday, because the Browns are playing.

The song lyrics in my song are from _Inside the Fire_, which I do not own, yet recommend to those who enjoy rock, or whatever genre that is.

See you next time on either Peeta, Gale, or back to Katniss's perspective!

Hope you enjoy!


	3. Gale's Catnip

Chapter 3- Gale

Still don't own Zelda or THG. Still wish I did.

BTW; I forgot to mention last time, thanks to the band _Disturbed,_ they played _Inside the Fire._

…

Catnip seemed off in wonderland while we were hunting. She would've been mauled by wild dogs 4 times if I hadn't been there to save her life. I got ready to scold her when she asked the question I'd been dreading for the last 4 days, when they said there'd be 3 tributes from each district that year, and I had dreamt about the worst-case scenario last night.

…...

Me and Peeta were lying on the ground, dying of small tears inside of our appendix, so basically internal bleeding. Catnip had only one bottle of medicine, able to keep only one of us alive. Caesar Flickerman announced there would be 2 winners this time, saying that Catnip had to choose the one she loved most. She walked over to me, kissed me on the cheek, and gave me a simple, "I'm sorry" kiss and whispered in my ear,

"I'm sorry, Gale."

I started to cry. Crying because I, Gale, whom she survived with together, had ditched my life to a kid who had done nothing but give her confidence.

I cried until I died in the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games.

…

We headed off to the Hob, which Catnip refers to as her "shopping mall", which I call my home away from home. We had an above average amount of wild dog today, so we headed over to Greasy Sae's Soup Kitchen, because she _loves _wild dog. We told her that it smelled even more like rat entrails than it usually does. She explained that she has more customers on Reaping Day than any other "holiday" of the year, because all of the parents are required to come. We traded her 20 racks of wild dog ribs for 20 servings of rat entail. We said it was a pleasure to trade, as always, and she thanked us for the abundance of wild dog. Anyways, it's time for the dreaded reaping.

_Everyone _but the Capitol hates it as much as I hate my Hunger Games dream.

….

I felt this odd sense of reassurance where others find worry, hate, and fear. It was saying that everything was going to work out, where there wasn't anything to afraid of, 2. worry about, and were the chances of both me and Catnip ending up in the Hunger Games anyway?

Effie Trinket came onto the stage.

"Hallo, everyone, it's that time again!" She sounded so happy. Happy about the reaping. Happy about friends seeing (or killing) friends. About children being either killed or traumatized their entire lives.

I hate the Capitol.

She begins to draw three names.

"Link Mellark"

"Peeta Mellark."

At least I won't have to kill Catnip, or anyone else for that matter.

She begins to say the final name.

" The last participant of the 74th Hunger Games is…

Primrose Everdeen."

I hear a shout arise from the crowd, and I immediately know who said it.

_Catnip, please._

_Don't do it._

_Don't volunteer._

_Please._

_Someone else._

_Save Catnip._

_From trauma, or even worse,_

_Death._

_Please._

_No._

The anonymous shout speaks and says,

"I volunteer in the place of Primrose Everdeen."

Prim screams and fusses and protests, but she knows it's useless.

We cry in each other's arms in the middle of the square.

Catnip has volunteered for death in the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games.

…..

AN: I won't be posting any more today, because I was kinda procrastinating to get this out.

Check out my poll in the form of a quiz in the form of the poll.

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT TO DO TO MAKE THIS BETTER! I WILL APPRECIATE IT!

As always, hope you enjoy this fanfic!


	4. Peeta's Breakdown

Chapter 4-Peeta

Still don't own THG or Zelda, still wish I did.

My brother _seriously_ hates nature.

Every time we go for a hike, he squeals with joy like a teenage girl hearing she's getting a million dollars.

Then he goes and grabs his hatchet so he can chop down every tree he gets a chance at.

I'm starting to think that Snow's "special training" has something to do with it.

But why would he do it to Link Devin Mellark, of all people?

I was asleep when Mom had the baby, home alone, put in the trust of no one at all.

When they came home that morning, he was the sweetest brother I could ever have.

Why did he have to put up with my witch of a mother, of all people?

_Why, why, why?_

Why can't I get the courage to ask Katniss out to the town, a dinner for two?

Maybe it's because I'm worried.

Worried that she'll turn me down.

That would throw me into a mental state of depression that I would die in.

It's best if I stay on the sidelines until a great moment rises up.

Like the Hunger Games I just was reaped for.

My mother _seriously_ doesn't care if I got mauled by mutts.

That's what Dad's eyes told me and Link as he encouraged us more than Mom ever did.

By saying nothing, and being there for us.

Why couldn't Dad marry someone other than the witch of a lady that is my mother?

Because he wouldn't be able to speak up.

He's the type of guy who doesn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

He solves that problem by not saying anything.

Link can be _seriously_ hyperactive.

He was literally _bouncing off the walls_ and onto my chest.

When the train started moving, I already had seventeen bruises on my chest.

Our car was really nice, but I wouldn't stay here if I wasn't so nervous.

I might die.

That's a sad thought, but my next was 10 times worse.

What if both Katniss and Link died?

I cried.

I cried until I cried myself to sleep.

I didn't care what Katniss thought when she saw me.

Link was at my side, asking me what was wrong.

I thought of him going maniacal and killing Katniss and me.

I cried harder.

I thought of a Career murdering this sweet, young brother of mine.

I couldn't stop.

Katniss came in.

Asked what was wrong.

I thought of both of them getting killed again.

I pulled myself together.

Walked to the bathroom.

Shut and locked the door.

And resumed crying.

They tried to get in.

They couldn't, since I locked the door.

I heard them ask questions, back and forth between the two of them.

Katniss moved her bed in here, our cabin.

I kept crying.

Harder and harder.

Until I passed out.

All was peaceful, for a few hours.

Until Haymitch and Effie came in.

Effie asking where I was.

Katniss replying with uncertainty.

Haymitch asking about my emotional state.

For once in his life, Haymitch hadn't sounded drunk.

Link replying, "I don't know what got into him."

Haymitch saying it was probably homesickness.

I, Peeta Mellark. I am the only one who could answer their questions.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

Tough, with no sign of last night's thoughts.

They kept asking questions and getting strange replies.

Until, I, Peeta Mellark walked out of the bathroom.

Everyone had shock on their faces.

I had not expected to be attacked by a crazed Link, after all.

AN; I shouldn't be saying this so late, but if you haven't found this chapter to make sense, maybe you've been reading chapters out of order.

_Tsk, Tsk, Tsk._

Anyway, you have to read the first three chapters for this to make sense.

As usual, hope you enjoy!

Don't forget to give me some constructive criticism!

I won't mind!


	5. Katniss's Theories

Chapter 5- Katniss

I hope I own Zelda and THG now, let me check.

Nope, still don't own Zelda or THG.

….

I couldn't believe it.

A sweet little guy like Link, going maniacal and trying to kill his 16 year old brother.

I tried to ask him what happened, but he kept crying.

Maybe, it's part of his plan.

Or, he felt neglected, like I did with my mother.

She just left us all to die.

She was in a wheel of endless depression.

So she just ditched us all to cry in her bedroom.

That's when I met Link.

…..

Effie just kept her distance from Link for the rest of the day, probably afraid he'd go all Terminator on us again. Why she did that, I don't know. Link had locked himself in his room, probably trying to keep himself away from us so he doesn't kill one of us accidently. I know this is Snow's fault. Somehow, someway, some reason he chose Link.

Or is there more?

Did he plan this all along? Is he using some kind of remote control to use Link?

His movement when he was maniacal was quite robotic.

Or, most importantly, is the reaping ball rigged?

Is this what happened to Titus, because his movements when he went cannibal were quite robotic?

Is Snow using us?

Why were only a select few getting"special training"?!

What was this "special training"!?

Why did the"special training" people always going to the Hunger Games!?

I could ask Link about this.

He does have an extensive memory, after all.

They do seem to all come back the exact same way, but with a Band-Aid around their wrists.

Why is that?

I don't think it's training at all.

It's probably some shots of "I will stop all rebellion, Miss Everdeen."

Yes.

That's it.

Finally.

I've figured it out.

Who's behind this.

President Snow.

His "special training."

But, why Link…..

AN; Was going to have Katniss break the fourth wall in this chapter, but decided against it.

Some foreshadowing here to my next book in the trilogy.

Pay attention!

As usual, hope you enjoy and help me with some advice, because my sister, whom I will keep secret, doesn't think it's good and wants to edit for me.

Tell me if she's _write_ or not.


	6. A Link to His Past

Chapter 6- Link

Just saying, this takes place during the attack.

Still don't own Zelda or THG.

…

"Uhnnnuh…"

Ow. I feel like I got hit by a swarm of bricks with wings. I check the clock.

8:00.

Sounds like I was out for a couple minutes. Wait. This place… It seems familiar…

Oh, yeah! When I met Zelda!

…..

"Link. I have come to you because-

Wait, you made me collapse? It's Reaping Day, for Trinket's sake!

"Yes, I know, but-

Seriously, you are so sick. This is my second favorite holiday!

"Yes, but-

No buts.

"Just let me-

Come on, come on, get on with it!

"JUST SHUT UP!"

Okay, okay, no need to shout.

She rolled her eyes.

"You, Link, are the Hyrulejay, destined to help the Mockingjay bring down President Snow."

What's wrong with him?

She rolled her eyes again.

"Other than he sends _friends and family_ to fight and kill each other?"

So?

She hit me in the groin.

"ARRRGH! Just go to the reaping! I'll explain later."

Yay!

She shook her head like I was helpless.

Then she left.

….

"Hello again, Hero of Panem."

Seriously?

You gave me a _title!?_

Yay!

"Would you like to see what I meant by friends and _family _must kill or watch each other be killed?"

Are you going to show me Barney shows?

"No."

Well, then what are ya gonna show this feller?

She pointed to a window.

Never noticed _that_ before.

When I saw the scene, a song played in my head.

_I can't escape this …_

_So many times I've lied_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare _

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see_

_The darkest side of me_

_Somebody help me tame this _

_ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME_

When I looked out that window, I saw a knife scraping across Peeta's face.

Rage built inside of me.

I will find out what took over my body.

What made me attack my family.

I will kill it.

I will find out what I really am.

Other than an uncontrollable animal.

"I can help you with that question.

You are Link.

Hylian born.

You hold the Triforce of Courage.

And, saddest of all,"

She wiped away a tear.

"Unable to return home."

Why ever not, Zelda?

"Because.

I closed the link between worlds.

To keep evil away."

Ganondorf!

I don't know how I knew his name.

I regained control of my body.

To find out more about my past.

…

AN: Wow. Poor Link.

_Animal I have Become_ is owned by 3 Days Grace.

As I've been continually saying,

Hope you enjoy!

Tell me what you think of this!


	7. Gale's Primrose

Chapter 7-Gale

Alright, this is the chapter I answer your calls! My sister will be editing, I'll try to make the POV more obvious, and I'll actually write in complete paragraphs!

This chapter is Gale's perspective.

I don't own Zelda or THG.

…

Oh my Capitol's breadsticks. There's cameras watching the guy's every move. Oh, and Link turned psycho killer on Peeta and Catnip. At least they're not kissing. Thank the Tracker Jackers they aren't kissing. If they were, I'd have to feed myself to the mutts. My dream still haunts my every sleeping night, with hunting and gathering with Prim keeps me sane. I've been saved by her several times, once when I was backed up to a tree with an Alpha Mutt going in for the kill, and then she shot him with _Catnip's_ bow. I swear, that thing was as large as her entire torso up.

….

When I woke up this morning I was screaming. I had dreamt about Catnip getting mauled by somebody who went cannibal, like Titus. For some reason, I found myself in Catnip's house. I remembered it was so I could take care of her mom, who was in even more of a depressed state. My mom was a little sad, because Catnip, who had given us some of her game every time she caught everything, was a little like family to our household. And to see Catnip be mauled, or worse, torn to shreds and eaten like a Catnip kebab, we wouldn't be able to take it. We'd all be dead, because we'd all be unable to do anything, and our last hope would be Prim.

Because I'm pretty sure Catnip's never coming back.

….

AN: So far, I guess that this chapter could've been longer, but that sentence was a nice place to stop.

Hope you enjoy!


	8. Peeta Asks

Chapter 8- Peeta

I believe this chapter takes place right after the attack that Link made on Peeta. They are pulling into the train station.

I don't own Zelda or THG.

I actually had a good night's sleep for once. Instead of dreaming about getting ripped to shreds and fed to the mutts, I dreamt about leaping through a field of flowers with Katniss, and at the very end, we kissed. Too bad one of us has to die because of this flipping Hunger Games bullcrap. Kiss or no kiss I probably won't ever see Katniss after this.

I cried softly into my pillow so I didn't wake Link up.

We had just pulled into the train station. Katniss looked at me, shocked. I bet she was think about how strong I was and considering asking me out on a date. Too bad that'll never happen. Link walked with me the whole way, talking about how he hoped he got a hatchet and how he had some crazy dream and he needed to use the computer tonight. The irony, because I was going to put a new post on my blog.

I wanted to make sure Gale read it because I am not fond of him at all.

Ah, the Capitol. Full of the scents of industry. We walked to our hotel. It was black, to show that we are in the coal industry. Except for the baker's kids, who inherit the bakery, every kid who is 17 years or older have to work in the coal industry unless they want to test their luck as entrepreneurs. We are so poor, though, that the only District 12 winner of the Hunger Games, Haymitch, is able to support one.

That is why everyone except for me and Link will be in complete danger.

We sat down. The bedroom me and Link were sharing was beautiful beyond comparison with the old house. Too bad we'd have to kill each other soon.

Effie rang the dinner bell. Fate loomed in the distance.

Fate for me and Katniss's potential relationship.

We sat at the table.

Katniss stared at me like I was crazy. I excused myself and went to the bathroom to give myself a pep talk.

_Come on, Peeta Mellark! You've been whipped by your abusive mother! Why should this be so hard!?_

_Get out there, and ask her on a date! Or are you too scared? Or do you need your brother to ask her for you!? Get out there, and do it!_

I opened the door, and got hit on the head with a brick. I continued to the table, sat down, and asked Katniss on a date.

I couldn't believe what she said to that question.

….

AN; CLIFFHANGERS ARE DA BOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

I'm going to tell you who my editor is! It is….The Girl Covered In Ink! She was busy this chapter, so she couldn't edit. Sorry!

Tell me what ya think of my writing.

Hope you enjoy!


	9. Pity Thine Kat

**Procrastinated Chapter 9, Katniss**

**This chapter has been forever procrastinated, in which KATNISS is breaking some unbroken windows.**

**Sorry for procrastinating so much. Still do not own Zelda or THG…  
><strong>….

"Well, that was a strange question to ask at such a time. Wouldn't it be easier asking the day before we went to the arena or something like that?" We happened to be at the finest restaurant in town, because it was "Tributes Eat Free Night" in the Capitol. Peeta and I were on a "pity date" as he called it. He and Haymitch would _never leave me freaking_ alone _at all_ until I went on the date. So, in the meantime, Link got back from from looking up his roots. He waltzed out of his room with the biggest smile known to man. We told him about the date we were going on. Truth is, I don't like Peeta as much as I like someone back in the homelands who'll probably kill me.

During the date, I learned that Peeta's greatest skill was throwing whatever the crap he can reach. That will be of utmost help during the Hunger Games. I can still remember how kindly he was to me during my time of need… Maybe I'll let him survive till the Final 3. But, what I'm really worried about is Link. I really want him to crack what he's been calling _The Orphanage Conundrum. _At the same time I don't want to die, or waste a precious 12 year old for some sick form of "entertainment" for a so- called democracy. I'd rather listen to nothing but white noise and watch myself get shot on live television and be some part of a ridiculous rebellion and wither from drugs than be part of their sick Games!

I ate a 32 oz. steak, in prep for the Games, while Peeta had a fish sandwich. We both realized we should team up to get Link through the Games so he can continue research on his family tree with about 1 million to back it up. With Haymitch to help, he should have no troubles. Then he can finally rest from his research. First, we make sure he doesn't get caught by Careers, of which is our biggest obstacle from victory. Other than that, we need sponsors, calmness, courage, and most of all, wit.

Gale is probably watching me ascend to the arena…

Gale.

This is it.

The final night for Link to conclude his pre-trauma research.

Cinna is fantastic. Right before we entered the arena, Cinna placed my Mockingjay pin over my heart. I still remember his last words to me beforehand.

"Be brave. Save Link."

I will, Cinna. I will.

**AN: Well, seems like I left you at a not-so-traumatic cliffhanger as the last one. Sorry about that, I just kinda got caught up in other things (sleep, eating, couches, YouTube vids) as well as basketball practice.**

**Hope you enjoy, and Happy Thanksgiving!**

**(I'm thankful I updated.)**


	10. Linking 2 and2 Together

Chapter 10- Link

I still don't own THG or Zelda.

My research was somewhat successful. I figured out that I was never part of the Mellark family, period. They adopted me after I supposedly fell out of the sky one day.

They had started the countdown. Peeta was looking at me, with a glare that said "If you go to Cornucopia and die, I will never live it down." But I went anyways, for there was a gleaming sword there that would've said, "Get me and use me!" So I had to watch Kat and Peeta run away to find water, while I dodged knives and a chainsaw to get a sword, a green tunic, and a backpack. I'd have to check out the containments later when I am with Kat and Peeta in the wilderness. Just thinking about using this sword made me feel giddy. Whilst I was day dreaming, a young man came and started dragging me. I looked up to see who it was, and it was none other than Katniss herself. Taking my opportunity, I got up and ran from whatever was following us. Turning, I saw toxic blood-rain pouring from the sky behind us, so I ran faster and grabbed Katniss's hand. I saw her blush after this, which might've indicated one of two things: She is unused to such gestures of kindness, or she is seriously in love with Peeta.

We where back in the safety zone again, otherwise known as the Cave, our shelter. As I was sitting behind everyone else, I felt a strange feeling creep up on me…

AN: **Well, looks like I am about to do something evil here! Sorry for the short chapter, wanted to get this out for two reasons;**

**I will be starting a Advance shipping fic soon, if not today.**

**I knew that I needed to get another chapter out after the last one.**

**Hope you enjoy and review!**


	11. Will of the Peeta Chip

Chapter 11-P

Peeta Mellark

**All right, I was being lazy. Sue me. Then YOU can own this! To be serious, I've been caught up in TLOZTP, great game, and I've been extremely tired lately. In all seriousness, THG and TLOZ aren't mine.**

Seeing that cold, malicious glare he gave Katniss's head, I could see that I would soon be getting to do addition with fractions if I didn't do something. I reared back, flew into the hand Link was holding the sword in, thus slicing my left arm badly. Link, having lost the look in his eyes, suddenly started to scream, with no sound coming out. I got to my feet whispered a silent command into Link's ear, and ran off into the darkness.

Those years' working in the bakery sure was helpful. I had made a working cast out of tree bark, thus being able to stop my bleeding, though I'll probably die of gangrene.

All I had done before running off into the darkness is tell Link to write my will and what to put in it.

**One thing I want to tell you; This chapter is short, but it does a lot to progress the story. So don't go 'round complaining about it being short. **

**I are evil! Am I going to kill off a **_**main character!?**_

**Tee hee!**

**Hope you enjoy! (or at least, stalk and kill me…)**


End file.
